<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Friend in Need by AylahGrace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108841">A Friend in Need</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AylahGrace/pseuds/AylahGrace'>AylahGrace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:35:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AylahGrace/pseuds/AylahGrace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared are stuck in an elevator, which is bad enough. What makes the situation even worse is the fact that Jensen is about to have a baby. A few years later, Jensen returns the favor when they're stuck in traffic during a snowstorm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles &amp; Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, Stephen Amell/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I found this one shot I started writing a few months ago on my laptop and decided to finish it today. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I mean, it <em>could</em> be worse."</p><p>Jensen huffed in frustration. "How could <em>any</em> of this be worse?"</p><p>"We could be stuck in here with no cell service. Or with a non-functioning alarm button."</p><p>"Right…" Jensen muttered and leaned back against the side of the elevator. The brass handrail dug painfully into his lower back, but he welcomed the discomfort. It took his mind off the <em>other</em> pain.</p><p>"Are you… is it…" Jared stammered and ran an awkward hand through his shaggy hair. He looked thoroughly uncomfortable.</p><p>Jensen rolled his eyes. "If you're trying to ask if I'm <em>still in labor</em>, then the answer is <strong><em>yes</em></strong>."</p><p>Jared shifted uncomfortably on his feet and gave his best friend a sheepish look. "You know I didn't mean for us to get stuck, right? It was an accident."</p><p>Jensen was about to ask Jared what exactly he <em>thought</em> would happen when he started jumping up and down inside the elevator, but a contraction beat him to the punch. With a grunt, he grabbed onto the handrail and tried to breathe through the cramping in his abdomen.</p><p>Just then, his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. With gritted teeth, he freed it from his jeans and thrust it at Jared. "Answer it."</p><p>Jared's face visibly paled when he looked at the caller ID. "It's Misha," he gulped.</p><p>"Jared, I swear to god, you answer that phone right now or—"</p><p>"Okay, okay. Calm down," Jared said and quickly took the call.</p><p>He put the phone on speaker and a second later Jensen could hear his husband's frantic voice, <em>"Jen, hon, you there? Where are you? I’ve been looking all over for you.”</em></p><p>"It's uh… It's me," Jared stumbled over his own words. "Jensen is… busy."</p><p>There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line. <em>“What do you mean, he’s </em>busy<em>?”</em> Misha asked, clearly confused. <em>“What is he doing?”</em></p><p>“He’s… uh…” Jared swallowed and looked pleadingly at Jensen. His eyes screamed, <em>“Help me!”</em> but Jensen had absolutely no intentions of doing so. <em>Jared</em> got them into this mess, so <em>Jared</em> is going to get them out.</p><p>Licking his lips, Jared looked down at the phone in his hand. “Jensen is… he’s kind of… in labor?”</p><p><em>“He’s </em><strong>what</strong><em>?!”</em> Misha exploded and Jared jumped. Jensen would have laughed if it weren’t for the utter <em>agony</em> that made it feel like his gut was being ripped apart.</p><p>“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean for us to get stuck,” Jared blurted out, which was <em>clearly</em> the wrong thing to say.</p><p><em>“You got the two of you </em>stuck<em>?!”</em> Misha yelled. <em>“Where?!”</em></p><p>Jared cleared his throat and mumbled under his breath, “Hotel elevator.”</p><p><em>“Padalecki, I’m going to </em> <strong>kill</strong> <em> you—”</em></p><p>“It was an accident!”</p><p><em>“I don’t fucking </em> <strong>care</strong><em>!”</em></p><p>“Mish, I—”</p><p>
  <em>“You’re a dead man!”</em>
</p><p>“Okay, <em>enough</em>!” Jensen snapped. He didn’t have the time nor patience for this. Snatching the phone out of his best friend’s hand, he addressed his husband directly, “You can threaten him later. Can you <em>please </em>just get us out of here?”</p><p><em>“Of course,”</em> Misha said, sounding less angry but no less freaked out. <em>“They are already working on it with a technician. Are you okay?”</em></p><p>Jensen rubbed a hand over his tight belly. “Define <em>okay</em>…”</p><p><em>“We’ll have you out of there soon,”</em> Misha promised. <em>“Just keep calm and breathe.”</em></p><p>Jensen huffed. “Right.”</p><p>Another onslaught of contractions made his stomach seize up and he cursed loudly. His legs threatened to buckle and he groaned.</p><p>
  <em>“What is it? What’s going on?”</em>
</p><p>“I… I don’t know,” Jared supplied unhelpfully.</p><p>
  <em>“Do something!”</em>
</p><p>“What do you want me to do?!”</p><p><em>“I don’t know, </em> <strong>something</strong><em>!”</em></p><p>“I’m not a doctor, Misha!”</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t care! He—”</em>
</p><p>Jensen cut Misha off mid-sentence by ending the call. He had enough on his plate without having to listen to his husband and best friend bicker over the phone.</p><p>Jared cringed. “He’s going to kill you for hanging up on him.”</p><p>“Not if I kill both of you <em>first</em>,” Jensen growled and closed his eyes. God, he felt like he was going to puke.</p><p>“How, uh… How are you holding up?” Jared asked.</p><p>Jensen chuckled and tugged at the collar of his shirt. “Not great.”</p><p>Jared took a cautious step closer and reached out. His hand hovered awkwardly above Jensen’s arm. “Do you wanna, I don’t know, sit down, maybe?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jensen nodded and allowed his best friend to help him get situated on the floor. He curled one arm around his belly and sighed. “This isn’t what I pictured going into labor would be like…”</p><p>Jared ducked his head. “I feel really bad. Misha is going to <em>shoot</em> me.”</p><p>“Probably,” Jensen laughed breathlessly.</p><p>Their eyes met. “I really am sorry for getting the elevator stuck…” Jared mumbled quietly. Guilt and embarrassment swirled in his hazel eyes and Jensen almost felt bad for him.</p><p>“I know,” he sighed and squeezed his best friend’s leg. “It’s going to be okay, though, don’t worry.”</p><p>Jared snorted. “Shouldn’t <em>I</em> be the one reassuring <em>you</em>?”</p><p>“Well, you’ve always been the more sensitive one, so…” he let his voice trail off with a shrug and a small grin. His abdomen spasmed again and Jensen instinctively dug his fingers harder into Jared’s thigh. “Fuck, that <em>hurts</em>,” he hissed.</p><p>Jared peeled his hand off his leg and allowed Jensen’s finger to wrap around his hand instead. “Just keep breathing.”</p><p>Jensen threw his head back. He <em>really</em> didn’t want to give birth in an elevator, but the mounting pressure in his pelvis made him realize that he was running out of time.</p><p>“Jay, I…” He exhaled shakily. “I don’t think I can wait for them to get us out of here…”</p><p>Jared’s eyes widened almost comically. “What… what do you mean?” he stuttered.</p><p>“I <em>mean</em>; you’re going to have to help me get this baby out.”</p><p>Now <em>Jared</em> looked like he was going to puke. His face paled dramatically and he looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack. “No, no, I can’t. I don’t know <em>how</em>!” he stammered.</p><p>Jensen chuckled. “That makes two of us.”</p><p>His attempt at lightening to mood failed spectacularly. If anything, Jared looked even <em>more</em> freaked out. “Jen—”</p><p>“Jared, please. I can’t do it alone.”</p><p>Jared swallowed thickly. Then he nodded. “Yeah, okay. I… I can do this.”</p><p>Exhaling a breath of relief, Jensen closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the wall of the elevator. He felt Jared’s hand on his belly and the touch felt oddly comforting. “Tell me what you need,” Jared said.</p><p>“I need to get out of my clothes.” Under normal circumstances, asking his best friend to undress him would be embarrassing, but Jensen could care less. Sweat was pouring off of his body and he felt like his clothes were suffocating him. He needed them <em>off</em>.</p><p>Without hesitation, Jared helped him out of his shirt and jeans, leaving him in only his boxers. Looking down, he noticed how his belly had already dropped pretty low.</p><p>“Call… Call Misha. Have him connect you to Doctor Beaver.” Jared nodded jerkily and fumbled with the phone.</p><p>Trying to regulate his breathing, Jensen only partially paid attention to the conversations happening on the phone, but as soon as Doctor Beaver’s deep voice rumbled over the speaker, he relaxed a little.</p><p>The next twenty minutes passed in a blur. Almost as if dreaming, Jensen experienced everything through a foggy haze. He was aware of the unbelievable pain in his abdomen and he heard Jared talk to him, but he couldn’t understand a single word he was saying. He responded to what his body and instincts were telling him to do and just let go of everything else.</p><p>The fuzzy bubble he was in popped abruptly when he heard an earsplitting cry, followed by Jared’s hysterical voice, “You did it, Jen! Holy shit, you did it!” he cheered.</p><p>Still panting, Jensen lifted his head and looked at the tiny human Jared held cradled in his large hands. The baby was covered in blood and slime, but it was the most beautiful thing Jensen had ever seen.</p><p>Looking at Jensen with tears in his eyes, Jared scooted closer and smiled. “Wanna hold your son?”</p><p>Unable to speak, Jensen nodded. Gently, Jared placed the newborn on Jensen’s chest. He quickly stripped out of his shirt and covered them both with it.</p><p>“He’s beautiful,” Jensen whispered and kissed his son’s cheek.</p><p>“He is,” Jared agreed.</p><p>With his free hand, Jensen reached out and wrapped it around Jared’s wrist. “Thank you,” he said and smiled. “I couldn’t have done this without you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Jared grinned. He leaned forward and gently touched the baby’s tiny hand. “Since I helped you give birth and all, do you think you can put in a good word with Misha? I’m too young to die.”</p><p>Jensen laughed. “I’ll see what I can do.”</p><p>Just then, there was a loud bang outside the elevator. A second later, the sliding doors were pried open and the face of a man dressed as a firefighter appeared. His eyes moved from Jensen to Jared, back to Jensen and then to the baby cradled in his father’s arms. He grinned. “Looks like we’re a little late to the party.”</p><p>Before anyone else could say something, Misha shoved past the man and stumbled into the elevator. His hair was disheveled from running his fingers through it repeatedly and he looked like he hadn’t slept in a week. He crashed to his knees next to Jensen and peppered him with kisses. “Thank god, you’re okay…”</p><p>A female paramedic squeezed into the elevator as well and knelt down on Jensen’s other side. She introduced herself as Briana, before she calmly explained to him what was going to happen next.</p><p>After covering Jensen with a thin blanket and taking a look at the baby, a gurney appeared. The baby was carefully placed in Misha’s arms, while Briana and her partner Kim helped Jensen off the floor. Once he was secured and comfortable on the gurney, his son was placed back in his arms.</p><p>Jensen had already closed his eyes when he heard his husband call Jared’s name. Eyes snapping back open, Jensen stared at his best friend, who was standing awkwardly off to the side. He was shirtless, which made him look even more uncomfortable and out of place.</p><p>For a brief moment, Jensen thought Misha was going to punch him in the face. But, instead, Misha threw his arms around Jared and hugged him tightly. “You did great,” Misha said and thumped Jared on the back. “Thank you for being there for them.” Looking stunned, Jared just smiled awkwardly.</p><p>When Misha returned to his side, Jensen smiled up at him. His husband was a softie at heart. “Thanks for not strangling him.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Whatever,” Misha said and blushed a little. “I don’t think punching our son’s godfather in the face would be a great idea…”</p><p>Jensen lifts an eyebrow. “His <em>godfather</em>?”</p><p>Misha smirked. “The man single-handedly delivered our boy without passing out. I think he deserves the title.”</p><p>Jensen couldn’t agree more. Looking past his husband, he grinned at Jared. “Hey, Jay, how about you get changed and meet us at the hospital? I’m sure your godson would love to get to know you better.”</p><p>Jared blinked, confused. It took him a moment to understand what he was being told, but then he started to beam like a kid on Christmas morning.</p><p> </p><p>Two hours later, Jensen was dozing in a hospital bed. Lying on his side, wrapped in Misha’s arms, he enjoyed the slow circles his husband was drawing on the back of his hand.</p><p>When he opened his eyes, he saw Jared sitting in a chair by the window with his son in his arms. He was whispering softly to the baby, “…and then you were born. You were all slimy and wrinkly, but still the cutest little baby I’ve ever seen. Don’t tell your dads, but I think you have your Uncle Jared’s awesome hair…”</p><p>Jensen huffed out a quiet laugh. He kept watching his best friend and his son until his eyes grew too heavy and he fell sleep in his husband’s arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the second part of the story! This time, their roles are reversed and Jensen is there for Jared when he gives birth.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That’s it. I’m done. I’m <em>walking</em>!”</p><p>Throwing his arm out, Jensen just barely managed to latch onto the fabric of his best friend’s sweater to haul him back. “Get back here!” he hissed. “Are you insane?! You can’t just <em>get out</em>! We’re in the middle of the highway!”</p><p>“I don’t care!” Jared exploded. “I can’t—” The expression on his face suddenly morphed from anger to pain, and he groaned loudly.</p><p>Jensen rubbed his back. “Just breathe.”</p><p>“That’s <em>not</em> helping!”</p><p>Jensen sighed and glanced at the unmoving line of cars ahead of them. Snow was falling from the sky in large flakes and he couldn’t see further than maybe thirty feet. The entire highway was covered in a thick blanket of snow and not a single vehicle was moving. They were stuck.</p><p>Next to him, Jared moaned, “<em>Fuck</em>, that hurts!”</p><p>Jensen felt a kick against his seat before a voice from the backseat piped up, “Uncle Jared said a bad word.”</p><p>Cringing, Jensen twisted around in his seat to look at his son. “How about we give Uncle Jared a pass for today. Okay, buddy?” he said with a warm smile.</p><p>Tilting his head to the side, Bentley frowned. “Why?”</p><p>“Because Uncle Jared has a really bad tummy ache.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Jensen sighed. He was <em>not</em> having <em>the talk</em> with his three-year-old son right now. “Because he ate too many gummy bears.”</p><p>Bentley’s green eyes widened. “Is that why his tummy is so big?”</p><p>Chuckling, Jensen squeezed his son’s ankle. “Exactly.”</p><p>Jensen grunted when his best friend thrust an elbow in his ribs. “Asshole,” Jared grumbled under his breath.</p><p>To prevent Bentley from picking up any other foul words, Jensen quickly dug around the Paw Patrol backpack on the floor and pulled out an iPad with a pair of kids’ headphones. “Wanna watch a movie, Bent?”</p><p>“Yes!” the boy squealed and made grabby hands. Jensen quickly plugged the headphones in, selected <em>Toy Story 4 </em>and handed the tablet back to his son.</p><p>When he turned back around, Jared was glowering at him. “Too many gummy bears. Really?!”</p><p>Jensen shrugged. “What? You want me to explain to my toddler that his Uncle Jared fucked his boyfriend and is now very close to squeezing out another human being…?”</p><p>Jared rolled his eyes with an irritated huff and rubbed a hand over his belly. “You’re unbelievable…” He glanced down at his phone and sighed.</p><p>Jensen followed his gaze. “Have you heard anything from Stephen?” he asked.</p><p>“No. Maybe his flight got delayed because of the weather or… <em>shit</em>, I don’t know,” he groaned and scrubbed a hand down his face. “I have no clue where he is.”</p><p>Reaching out, Jensen squeezed his best friend’s knee. “Hey, relax. He’s going to make it in time.”</p><p>Jared snorted. “The better question is; are <em>we</em> going to make it in time…”</p><p>“Contractions getting worse?” Jensen asked.</p><p>“Maybe? I think so,” Jared said, hands cupping his round belly. He was only thirty-seven weeks along, which was why Stephen had decided to fly to his cousin’s wedding in California. No one could have known that their daughter would chose <em>this exact weekend</em> to make her debut.</p><p>Jensen reached for his own phone and hit the speed dial for his husband. It only rang once before Misha answered, <em>“Are you at the hospital yet?”</em> he asked right away.</p><p>“Not quite,” Jensen sighed. “We’re still stuck on the 35.”</p><p><em>“There’s been a pileup, Jen. They tell people to expect up to a two-hour delay,”</em> Misha explained.</p><p>Jared gasped. “I’m not going to make it!” he shrieked and clutched his belly. “That’s too long. I have to… I have to get out of here!” he muttered and reached for the door again.</p><p>Swearing, Jensen quickly pressed the button that automatically locked all doors. Jared growled and angrily yanked on the doorhandle. “Let me out!”</p><p>
  <em>“What is he doing?”</em>
</p><p>Jensen sighed. “Trying to <em>run</em> to the hospital. Listen, I’ll call you back.” With that, he ended the call and unbuckled his seatbelt. Leaning over, he wrapped both arms around his best friend and pulled him back. “Jesus Christ, Jay, stop it!”</p><p>Jared struggled against the hold and Jensen grunted when Jared accidentally slammed the back of his head in his face. “Son of a bitch!” he curses, tasting blood.</p><p>“Fuck, I’m sorry,” Jared gasped, staring at him wide-eyed. “I didn’t mean—"</p><p>Touching his split lip, Jensen sighed. “Don’t worry about it. Just… calm down, okay?”</p><p>Jared slumped against the seat with a weary nod. “Yeah. Okay.”</p><p>Glancing over his shoulder, Jensen was relieved to see that Bentley was too focused on Woody and Buzz to notice the commotion in the front. In hindsight, he should have probably dropped his son off somewhere before driving Jared to the hospital.</p><p>Jared exhaled shakily. “What are we doing now?”</p><p>Jensen sighed, racking his brain in an attempt to come up with an answer to that question. “How close are your contractions?” he asked.</p><p>Jared winced. “A couple of minutes apart, maybe?”</p><p>“A couple of <em>minutes</em>?” Jensen sputtered. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?!”</p><p>“I don’t know!” Jared snapped, getting agitated. “They weren’t that bad at first and then…” He groaned and doubled over. “Fuck!”</p><p>They were running out of time. Ready or not, Jared and Stephen’s daughter wanted to come out. <em>Now</em>. Jensen reached for his phone again.</p><p>“Who… who are you calling?” Jared panted.</p><p>“Nine-One-One,” Jensen replied and quickly punched in the number.</p><p>Next to him, Jared stiffened. His hazel eyes widened. “What? Why?”</p><p>Jensen gave his best friend an encouraging smile. “Because you are going to give birth in my car.”</p><p>All the color drained from Jared’s face and he frantically shook his head. He wrapped his arms protectively around his belly and squeezed his legs closed. “No! No, I’m not!” he gasped. “I can wait. We have <em>time</em>!”</p><p>“No, Jay, we don’t have time,” Jensen said calmly and reached out to squeeze Jared’s thigh. His best friend was freaking out, which was completely understandable. “It’s going to be okay.”</p><p>Jared looked like he was about to throw up. “But I don’t want to give birth on the highway,” he whined.</p><p>“You got this. <em>We</em> got this,” Jensen reassured him, just as his call was finally answered. He quickly explained their situation to the phone operator and told her their exact location. She promised him that someone would be with them as soon as possible.</p><p>He had just ended the call, when Jared gripped his forearm and squeezed. His nails dug into Jensen’s skin and he hissed. “Jen…” Jared groaned. “I think you’re right… She’s coming…”</p><p>Ignoring his own nerves, Jensen nodded and carefully peeled Jared’s hand off his arm. “I’ll be right back.” He quickly grabbed his jacket from the backseat, tugged it on and shoved the door open. Icy wind hit him in the face and he shivered. He squinted at the cars around them until he saw a family van with a woman at the wheel and two kids in the back. He quickly made his way over there and knocked on her window.</p><p>The woman looked suspicious and only rolled her window down an inch. “Yes?”</p><p>“Sorry to bother you, ma’am, but my friend is in labor and about five minutes from giving birth,” he explained and looked back at his car. “My son’s in the car with us and I would appreciate it if he could stay with you for a bit.”</p><p>The woman’s mouth dropped open in a perfect O shape. For a moment, Jensen thought she didn’t believe him, but then she blinked and nodded jerkily. “Uh, yes. Sure,” she stammered.</p><p>“Thank you,” Jensen said, relieved. He rushed back to his car and opened the backdoor.</p><p>Bentley looked up at him with big eyes. “Are we there yet?” he asked.</p><p>“Not quite, buddy,” Jensen chuckled as he unbuckled his son’s seatbelt. “You’re going to hang out with two other kids in that car over there. I think I might have seen one of them play with a dinosaur.”</p><p>“Really?” Bentley’s eyes grew wide.</p><p>Jensen picked him up with a smirk. “Really.”</p><p>In an attempt to shield his son from the still heavily falling snow, Jensen put his jacket on top of his head. He quickly made his way back to the van, where the woman was already standing next to her car. When she saw Jensen approach, she opened the backdoor and motioned for her kids to scoot over.</p><p>“Be a good boy,” Jensen told Bentley and kissed the top of his head. “I’ll be back soon.”</p><p>He mouthed a quick, “Thanks.” to the woman, before he jogged back to Jared’s side. He almost slipped on the snow-covered ground and just barely managed to catch himself.</p><p>“Where have you been?” Jared hissed. He had already stripped out of his pants and was twisted around awkwardly in the front seat. His hands were clutching his stomach and he was covered in sweat.</p><p>“You have to calm down.”</p><p>“Do <strong><em>not</em></strong> tell me to calm down!”</p><p>Someone tapped Jensen on the shoulder and he spun around. He came face to face with a petite redhead. She smiled sheepishly. “Uhm, hi. I’m Felicia.” She peeked over Jensen’s shoulder at Jared. “I couldn’t help but notice your… <em>struggles</em>. I’m a nurse. Maybe I can help?”</p><p>Jensen wanted to <em>kiss</em> the woman. He quickly took a step aside and allowed her to bend down to Jared’s level. He ran a hand through his hair and exhaled.</p><p>Suddenly, another person approached. The man was holding a large umbrella and a thick blanket. After that, more people started to appear, offering up whatever useful stuff they had in their cars.</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later, Jensen helped Felicia deliver the prettiest little girl he’d ever seen. After giving the newborn a brief onceover, Felicia wrapped her in a clean towel and handed her to Jared, who was crying tears of happiness. He held the wailing girl to his chest and peppered her pink face with kisses.</p><p>“You did great,” Jensen said, as he blinked away his own tears.</p><p>Two paramedics showed up not five minutes later. They thanked everyone involved before they helped Jared onto a stretcher to carry him to an ambulance that was parked somewhere close by.</p><p>Jensen made it to the hospital almost two hours later. With his sleeping son in his arms, he walked into the lobby where his husband was already waiting. “Let’s go see them,” Misha grinned and led them to Jared’s room.</p><p>They knocked quietly on the door and Jensen smiled when he saw Jared sit in bed, the baby nestled safely in his arms, and Stephen pressed close to his eyes. It was an adorable sight.</p><p>“Look who finally made it!” Stephen grinned at them.</p><p>Jensen snorted as he handed his sleeping toddler off to Misha. “You’re one to talk, Amell,” he chuckled as he walked over to hug him. “Congrats, man. She’s beautiful.”</p><p>“Daddy?” a sleepy voice murmured and Jensen turned to his son. Bentley was owlishly blinking his eyes.</p><p>“Hey, buddy,” Jensen smirked and tousled the boy’s dark hair. “Do you wanna meet the baby?”</p><p>Bentley nodded, still a little sleepy, and Misha carried him over to the bed. Under the watchful eye of his parents, Bentley touched the newborn’s head.</p><p>“Daddy?” Bentley asked, an adorable frown on his face. “Where do babies come from?”</p><p>Jared and Stephen burst into laughter, while Jensen and Misha stared at each other in shock. Before his husband could say anything, Jensen held up his hand. “I delivered a baby today. <em>You</em> take this one.”</p><p>Everyone laughed as Misha started awkwardly telling Bentley about the bird and the bees. He was clearly uncomfortable and Jensen enjoyed every second of it.</p><p>A few minutes later, when he was rocking the baby in his arms, Jensen looked at Jared with a grin and said, “The next one we’ll have at the hospital, deal? We can’t keep giving birth to our kids in random public places.”</p><p>Jared snorted. “I’m not having another one. That shit is <em>painful</em>.”</p><p>Jensen chuckled. “Yeah, we’ll see about that,” he said and gave his best friend a wink.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>